Sandcastle
by WandaS
Summary: City at War", that takes place in an alternative universe, where The Shredder raised the turtles as his own sons. M for sexual themes.
1. I Tearless

A/N:

SPOILERS: Lots of stuff borrowed and inspired by the 2k3-series City at war -episodes.

WARNINGS: Violence, death, rotten corpses and dark and twisted tone.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMNT, I'm not making any money with them. I didn't come up with the City at War -story either.

* * *

I - Tearless

Rain washed the broken windows of the once so glorious Foot Tower. Instead of the calm, efficient facade there were left mere remains. Shattered glass, blood and mutilated corpses. Traces of battle, defeat and loss. The Shredder's office reeked of blood.

Leonardo didn't mind the repulsive stink of death nor the freezing wind blowing from the broken window. He just stood there still, letting his glance rest at the view of the gray shaded New York City.

_It's like the city weeps because of the tragedy that has faced our clan._

It had been three days since the final battle had been fought, since his family had been violently torn apart. He closed his eyes, inhaling the reek of rotten corpses to deepen his painful memories, just to be enclosed by the devastating misery of their failure. His failure.

_I've failed the one that has been the most important part of my whole life. How many different ways one is forced to face such loss and sorrow?_

Leonardo opened his eyes, and they felt like they were burning. But he knew he couldn't shed a single tear without _her_. He was just teasing himself, as always, the masochist he was.

_Our father is dead_, he replied in his head once more, noticing how the grating pain inside of him had finally made room for pure lust for revenge. Revenge for those who had taken his father, his _sensei_ from him, and for those who had deserted their clan at the very moment their companionship had been important.

_They have no right to call themselves as my brothers...no right to be called as my father's sons..._

Those who didn't honor His memory shouldn't be considered as part of the family.

_Nor have I. I betrayed him by failing on the most important evening of our lives. We're traitors. _

If not honor bound to revenge his father's death, Leonardo would've committed _seppuku_ already.

_But I'm not afraid! That's not the way I was brought up by my honorable master! As a punishment of my failure I must carry this burden inside me...and so have those who weren't there for Him._

Leonardo had to stay alive.

_I'll seek for revenge. I'll gain my right to the honor by resurrecting our clan from the ashes. And may gods help those who aren't with me._

Those who weren't with Leonardo were against their clan, against their family.

_There is still hope in this family._

Leonardo knew she was on her way.


	2. II Dragon Tamer

II - Dragon Tamer

It seemed like a riot in the Purple Dragons' hide out. The gang members had gathered to the main hall of their lair where many blooded games had taken place on the evenings they drank, fucked and fought. That was the way they celebrated.

But tonight it wasn't about having fun. The Dragons were scared, angry and lost. If anything, they were just a bunch of herd animals. They never thought by themselves, they never acted by themselves. That was how they were taught. It was safer that way. Safer for the management of the gang.

He knew he was different. Better than any of them. Before founding the Purple Dragons, he had been the leader of a gang of street punks. Pretty tough punks, he usually liked to add. Of course it was nothing as big and organized as the Purple Dragons, but on the other hand they had been independent. They had had different kind of glory. They had been an old school bunch of thugs.

The crowd went wilder every moment that went on. It was understandable. The Shredder was dead, and among him the leader of the Purple Dragons. Someone had to step up and take the charge in his hands. And if it wasn't him, it wouldn't be anybody.

"This is too precious to die", he muttered while entering the brightly lit center arena, letting his glance hit his restless audience. The gang members were now throwing empty beer cans and other trash at each other. They were the kind of scum that was nothing if they weren't in a leash of a more advanced mind.

"Fellow dragons", he cleared his throat out. Other half of the gang fell silent and turned their waiting gazes at him, the other half continued to rave.  
"Shut the fuck up already, I ain't feelin' exactly patient tonight!"

It was seldom the politeness that caught the attention of this kind of people. He hadn't forgot it, but he doubted that he had been lately forced to hang out with the ninjas too much to remember how to be a real Dragon, a proud street thug. Ninjas with their stupid honor codes and manners. Luckily everything was about to change.

"I've got good news and bad news", he announced,  
"Lets start with the bad first."

Few gang members started shouting something, but he silenced them with a gesture of his hand, just like their former leader used to do. Without giving them a chance to continue the noise again he moved on:  
"I'm sure some of ye have heard rumors and stuff..." he let his voice die out while removing his mask from his face. It was the least he could do to honor his best friend's memory.  
"Our brave leader, and my best bud...Raph is no more."

The crowd went wild again. It was now official, and the dogs thought their whole world was crashing down. They were acting like headless chickens.  
"How the fuck did it happen?" Someone in the front row managed to raise her voice enough to be heard.  
"I'd tell ya Hazel if this crazy house calmed down for a sec!"  
After he had gotten his attention, he continued:  
"Among many other fellow Dragons, our leader was killed during the battle at the Shredder's skyscraper", his eyes narrowed and his voice gained some disrespect as he added:  
"In the Foot fucking Ninja scum head quarters."

Now the crowd was throwing insult towards the mentioned ninja clan. It was perfect. Now he knew it was easy to gain the control of the punks.  
"Not finished yet! Listen up boneheads, the good news are coming!"  
A thin smile appeared on his lips.  
"The Shredder is defeated. We, Purple Dragons, are no longer servants of them ninjas!"

Cheers filled out the hall, and he raised his fist in the air shouting:  
"This is our moment! We can own this town!"

"I couldn't agree more", a smug voice joined to the conversation. The Dragons' cheers came down as they were startled by hearing the voice they thought they wouldn't be hearing again.  
"Raph?" the Dragon standing in the middle of the arena searched with his eyes for his leader before spotting him from the dusty loft of their hide out, very much alive, grinning down at him.  
"Hello Casey Jones", Raphael smirked before landing with a loud thud next to him,  
"What's up with all this shit ye're sayin' about my father and my ninja clan, my loyal friend?"  
"N-nothing, Raph. Geez, ye're alive? Wow, th-that's great. It really i-is", Casey stuttered, wondering was he dreaming. He had been there by himself, witnessing the destruction of Raphael.  
"It's good ta be alive", Raph grinned, turning then to their audience, who were silenced because of both surprise and fear.  
"Damn right we're gonna rule this city", Raph yelled,  
"And we're doin' it in the memory of the Shredder, my late father!"

He turned back to Casey, grabbing his chin violently with his hand and pulling Casey's face only inches away from his.  
"Any arguments?"  
"N-no, of course not, Raph. I was just --"  
"Any other objections?" he asked from the crowd pushing Casey away. The Dragons sat silently. Raphael had always known how to take his audience.  
"I didn't think so."


	3. III Hazy and somewhat unreal

III - Hazy and somewhat unreal

Her eyes were burning. It must've been some kind of bright light.

_What is this?_

She closed her eyes tightly trying to bring her right hand to cover them, but she didn't have the strength to move it. She heard someone muttering next to her. Familiar voice. Voice that made her feel more comfortable.

"It's okay if you want to sleep. You're safe with me, as always, April."

_Am I dead?_ she asked without realizing she hadn't actually opened her lips nor made any sound. She opened her eyes again slowly. The light was gone.

"Shh, it's okay. You're still recovering", the voice continued soothing, and she felt a warm hand caress her forehead. She couldn't move, but carefully she was able to adjust her eyes to recognize the face of dr. Donatello Oroku, her employee and dear friend.

"Donny..." she managed to whisper, but it was now when she noticed her left ear was aching.  
"Save your strength, April", he said quietly, smiling at her. She tried to return the smile but she had no idea if she succeed.

She closed her eyes again, trying to figure out what had happened. The day had started out as a normal, except that he and Donatello had been about to run some tests on a new battle robot for the Foot Tech army. They had been working years side by side for the Shredder, Donatello's father, and now they really had discovered something new and ground-breaking. But before the programming of the prototype was finished, something blew up in the Foot Tech laboratory. She felt pain, tearing pain and saw a flash of flames, and that's where her memories ended.

_I must've fainted_, she reasoned, opening her eyes again.

"You need something? Water? Music? Should I read something for you?" Donatello offered. She winced at the thought of listening to music. Her left ear hurt really painfully.  
"No music", she declined. Donatello nodded, fluffing her pillow carefully.  
"Okay, no music. I'm just happy that you're alright."  
April gave him a glance, that told him that there weren't a soul in the world who could think it was alright in such pain she was going through.

"I know, you must be in pains. It was a really bad hit you took. Does it hurt?"  
She tried to nod, but it hurt. She blinked her eyes, and it was a sign enough for him.  
"You have any strength to tell me where it hurts?"  
"Ear...throat...thighs...everything."  
"I'll get you something."  
"And... I saw light."

Donatello stopped searching the little bottles that contained painkillers and other medicine. He was both amused and freaked. His lab assistant hadn't ever told him about her beliefs. Then a realization washed through his face.  
"I'm sorry about the light. I was just changing the clean bandages. You know how badly I see in dark."

April looked relieved. A weak smile appeared on her face. It felt good to think about something ordinary and common. It was true that Donatello was half blind if there wasn't enough light.

What exactly happened? She wondered, giving Donatello a questioning look.  
"You need something?" Donatello asked, digesting some painkiller in an injection needle.  
"Was...was everything ruined?" She was able to mutter.  
"The lab? Don't worry about it now, we have plenty of time when you have healed."  
"The test?" She insisted, but Donny ignored her.  
"Shh. Incoming", he muttered sticking the needle in her arm,  
"Now you should rest. I'll come back later."


	4. IV Nightmare come true

* * *

Warning: Hints of hetero incest here, as Karai and Leonardo are portrayed as a brother and sister in this story.

* * *

IV - Nightmare come true

She observed the figure standing at the window, realizing how the agony was cumulating inside herself. It was all becoming too real. The trashed Foot Tower, the abominable scent of death, her father gone...forever. It was impossible, it wasn't supposed to be happening. It had to be a nightmare, mere dream. It had to be. She couldn't breath. All the memories taken place in this specific office building with her father filled her mind and she felt like she could faint.

"Karai", Leonardo said softly, letting to be heard from his voice that he had figured out she had been standing there for a while,  
"Nice of you to drop by", he continued with a sarcastic tone, without turning to face her.

It was enough to snap Karai out of her thoughts, and she adjusted her swollen eyes at him again. His presence was as sublime as always. He appeared as the embodiment of grace, perfect shape and true power, no matter was he standing victoriously on a battle field or defeated in the remains he had once known as his home, surrounded by agony.

Karai knew he was grieving. Nothing in his appearance told her that, but she could feel him. That was how they had grown together. She felt his pain, and she knew perfectly well he felt her burden as well.

She also felt there was something else inside of him.

She cleared her throat before answering him.  
"Leonardo..."  
His figure didn't move, except for his mask tails that were waving in a sudden gust of wind blowing through the trashed window.

Leonardo didn't answer her. She knew he was waiting an explanation.

"I know I haven't been much present, but brother --"  
"Don't you dare!"

Karai shut her lips tightly as a silent argument to Leonardo's insolent interruption. She watched him turn around to face her, his eyes shouting wordless accuses at her. Karai answered his glare trying to stare him down, finding the glimpse of guilt from his anger filled eyes. It had been years since last time they had been face to face, but yet they acted the same as always, like nothing had changed. They were too much alike with Leonardo. The guilt he felt was contagious, and Karai was immediately influenced by it.

With a sigh Karai let him win turning her eyes away from Leonardo's, letting her gaze wander at the dead Foot ninjas and Purple Dragons lying all over the room, asking herself, would her presence had prevented the massacre.

It was too late to try defend herself when she noticed that Leonardo had leaped to her, grabbing her arm in a firm grip.  
"Don't you dare to call me as your brother, Karai!" he shouted at her ear,  
"Betrayer as the whole lot of you! My brothers and sister...you? Never!" He exposed his ikatana/i, holding it so close at her throat she felt the blade boring into her skin.  
"You weren't there for Him! And now He's dead! HE'S GONE!"  
"Calm yourself, little brother!" Karai told firmly, letting her green gaze challenge Leonardo's angry stare. She pushed his sword holding hand away, jerking herself from his grip. Leonardo let her go, following her with his stare while she slowly paced to the window Leonardo had been standing when she had come in.  
"Tell me, Karai", he whispered with a rasp voice,  
"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now. I'm honor bound to revenge my father's death!"

Karai swallowed.  
iWe shouldn't be fighting./i  
"It's a good question, Leonardo", she said wryly, turning her stare back to Leonardo's eyes.  
"Well, then, maybe I should finish you right away", Leonardo spat, though looking somewhat unsure. Karai let a small but significant smile appear on her thin lips. She knew she was winning this round.

Although there were much of things that hadn't changed, Karai had also matured a lot. Probably a lot more than Leonardo or any of his family would've ever thought.

"Go on, Leonardo. Death would be a relief, to both us, and you know it."  
Leonardo snorted, letting go of his threatening pose.  
"And what a way to go that would be, Karai."  
"It would be the best way to go", Karai assured,  
"To be killed by the one I love the most in this world, to be killed by the one of the most skilled ininja/i, by the eldest son of our father."

Leonardo knew she wasn't saying those things to praise him.  
"And where is this leading, Karai?"  
She laughed.  
"Either me being death on the floor as if there weren't bodies enough of our tribe", she waved her hand towards the corpses,  
"Or you forgiving me. To you. To us all."

Leonardo watched her turning her eyes at the view of the window again.  
"What do you mean i'us all'/i?"  
"He isn't gone. He lives in our memories. In our legacy, Leonardo", she assured, noticing, like Leonardo just moments ago, how the city seemed to be crying with them,  
"Besides, dear brother, I, like you and our brothers are the only representatives of the Shredder."

She felt her heart skip a beat while saying his fathers name out loud. The pain caused by such loss was almost unbearable.

iHe is right, I wasn't there for Him./i

"We shouldn't be slaying each other. iI/i can't slay any of you, little brother", Karai turned her sad eyes back to Leonardo's.

Leonardo felt her burden. It was enough. He didn't need to know why she hadn't followed the rest of the family to New York, it didn't matter she hadn't participated in the massacre. In his family, everything they did they did on purpose. There were no room for apologies. He trusted Karai. He knew they shared the same sorrow.

"You're right. We shouldn't be consuming each other. We need to be strong. We have a murder to revenge, sister", Leonardo nodded, creeping behind her. He was so close at her she could feel his breath burning her neck. Leonardo placed his hands to her shoulders, carefully this time, pleading silently her sister:  
"Cry with me, Karai. Prove that you are my sister..."

He traced his finger along her arm. She shivered a little, just barely to be noticed.

iLike that was a thing sister should do with you, Leonardo. /i

She jerked his hands off quickly withdrawing out of his reach before asking:  
"What about our little brothers. Where are they?"

Leonardo was seemingly annoyed with the sudden exchange of subject. After a moment of silence he answered dryly:  
"You should watch who deserves to be called as our brother, Karai."  
"What do you mean, Leonardo?"  
"I mean", he began approaching Karai again,  
"That we were betrayed from inside."

He had gotten to her, and he was caressing her cheek. Karai shivered to the thought of one of her brothers betraying them. She kept looking Leonardo with eyes that showed her confusion.  
"Michelangelo..?" she let the question hang.  
"The Foot Elite survived nearly, Karai, thanks to Michelangelo's devoted loyalty. He nearly sacrificed himself. Michelangelo is hurt, but he's getting treatment."  
"Michelangelo has leaded the Foot Elite well", Karai nodded.  
"He will be rewarded", Leonardo promised.

iIf he survives/i, they both added in their minds.

"What about the other two?" Karai asked quietly. Leonardo sneered, pulling his hand away from her cheek.  
"We don't need them, Karai", he bursted out,  
"They left our father, they left us, they're not good enough for us."  
"Even Raphael?"  
"Especially Raphael. He doesn't deserve to be called a ininja/i!" Leonardo raged.  
"Although his despise regarding our ancient traditions and his impudence towards you and me, his elder siblings, are unforgivable, there is no excuse to doubt his loyalty", Karai reminded,  
"We are all, you, me and our brothers, the representatives of the Shredder."  
"You're right, sister. His passion and love towards our father have always been intense", Leonardo admitted. He knew his sister never got along with Raphael. Still she trusted his loyalty.  
"We shouldn't be fighting each other. I'm hoping to see him join us when we are revenging our father's death, Leonardo."

Now Leonardo turned his eyes away from Karai, sighing deeply.  
"Raphael was seen to be dropped from the roof during the battle." Leonardo informed quietly. Karai nodded.  
"So Raphael is..?"  
Leonardo shook his head.  
"Raphael is quick-tempered and thoughtless. We thought he was death. But apparently one of my ininja/i saw him dragging himself away. But he hasn't informed about himself."  
Karai raised an eyebrow.

i'Your' ninja, Leonardo?/i

"The Foot Tech was trashed", Leonardo continued with a blank voice,  
"Donatello vanished. We have absolutely no idea is he alive or not."  
"Donatello..." Karai mumbled. Leonardo turned his eyes away from Karai's as his voice gained a new, rage-filled tone:  
"He's the only one to left to suspect. He has always despised all of us!"  
"But not our father, Leonardo", Karai reminded.  
"Maybe we just didn't see through him", Leonardo whispered. He hated to say these things from his brother as much as Karai hated to hear them. But their father had to be revenged.  
"If there's something to see, we'll see it, brother."

Karai took Leonardo's hand to hers.  
"Don't worry. I came here to put order in the chaos", she said dreamily, staring in to voidness.  
"We have to revenge, Karai", Leonardo insisted, taking her chin to a grip forcing her to face him,  
"Swear to me Karai. Vow loyalty."  
Karai's eyes met his challenge.  
"Of course. We're honor bound."

Leonardo let out a sigh of relief, releasing his hold of her chin and hand. He enclosed her to a tight embrace. His hands started to wander on her skin, caressing her back and her neck.

"Don't worry brother, I cry with you."


End file.
